When the light turned into darkness
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: It's a GraLu one-shot.with lyon in it. n its a request fic. my first time in writing angst. please read and review :


**DISCLAIMER- Geez… how many times I will need to say this ? u know it isn't mine!**

_It hurts a lot that the person you love doesn't even know about your feelings. They just move on. And you are left here alone. ALONE. That single word is nothing to few, but the ones who know what it is to be alone, are scared of that word, that feeling which is torturous that it feels like death is much better than living the cursed life. After all, there is nothing to live for, not a person is there with whom you can share a laugh, let alone a shoulder to cry. The life feels like a one of a prisoner. The bars all around leaving no way to escape. The room walls getting closer and closer until they suffocate you so much that you decide to get rid of the life itself. The thought itself is so terrifying that the ones who think that they are better alone will never even think of that word again. But what if an angel comes and shows you light just before you are ready to accept your defeat. Your heart gets filled with gratitude and love for that one angel for imprisoning you from that hellhole. His story is also like that. He fell in love with his angel. She was the person who made his life worthy enough to live again. She taught him how to be happy, to be able to smile and live the life. She was the one who told him that everyone needed someone no matter how powerful the person is. _

"_One's hand may conjure immense strength and power, but it's needed to be held with another hand to feel the warmth. To make you feel that you are not alone. And that someone is with you always who will love you." He remembered her words perfectly. The way she smiled while saying those words melted the cold icy wall surrounding his heart. "But I don't have any problems in staying alone. Being alone is much better than worrying that the one you love will someday leave you." He perfectly remembered what he had said to her after remembering how everyone he loved had left him. "It's easy to say that. Once a person realizes how painful it is to be alone, he would never think of it again. She slowly made a place of her own in his heart and filled it with love and warmth. He was grateful that she was with him. _

_But it hurt him that she never realized his feelings. She was always smiling, and telling him that she was glad he was lively once again. And it hurt even more that the person he loved with all his heart, the one who was the reason why he smiled, was also the reason why his heart ached now. _

"It so damn hurts that the one who made me happy once is the one who isn't even looking at me." The words echoed through the large room as a fist punched the punching bag so hard that it torn out. Muscular body fell shakily on the floor. His back touched the wooden part of the bed. Knees slowly brought up and touched the chest. He hugged his knees and raven bangs covered his eyes as his head fell on his knees. A tear rolled down his cheek as he tried to forget her, but ended up again remembering her. He closed his eyes as if by doing so it would clear the images in front of his eyes. But it became clearer; everything felt so real, her smile, her beautiful blonde hairs and everything about her. The times when they both laughed together, hugged each other and all the happy times they spent together. But soon it was replaced by the image of her kissing another man in front his eyes. _No, IT WAS HIM. _His heart tried to shout to his brain and saying that it was just a fault. It's needed to be corrected.

No one else can be with Lucy except him, Gray Fullbuster. Yes, LUCY HEARTFILIA AND GRAY FULLBUSTER! But why wasn't his memory changing? Why were his hairs silver instead of raven? And was he wearing a coat with snowflakes on it? He was wearing his orange jacket on that day.

The reason was because it wasn't him. Yes, Lucy Heartfilia was kissing someone else. He knew that very well, but still wasn't ready to accept it. He didn't WANT to accept it! He didn't want to accept the goddamned truth that instead of him, his own brother Lyon Fullbuster was kissing his first love.

"Why Lucy? WHY DID YOU NEED TO DO THAT?" He shouted to no one as the back of his head hit the wood softly. The drops of tears slowly rolling from the sides of his eyes.

"Why did you come to my life when you never wanted to be with me? Why did you pulled me out of the darkness when you had to push me back further inside it? You said you will hold my hand and make me feel the warmth. Then why did you leave me again alone to be shivering like it's winter when everyone else is enjoying the warmth of love? WHY? WHY? WHY? Why did you did this to me Lucy?" he whispered last time before he was sleeping.

**So here it is. It was a request actually. Guys please review. There aren't enough reviews and I even started thinking that I should give up on writing more fics but I may change my decision if you guys review my stories **


End file.
